black ballet shoes
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: "Ternyata, memang hanya aku yang mencintainya..." Sakura terus berlari, tak peduli dengan sepatu ballet yang masih ia gunakan. Ingatannya pada Sasuke menambahkan luka hati, menyadarkannya bahwa memang hanya dia yang mencintai.  Warning inside. RnR plis!


**Hai... Minna... **Kembali lagi dengan author GJ ini. Sekarang aku mencoba untuk membuat pair straight dengan SasuxSaku di dalamnya. Sebenarnya ini request dari temanku **Praba **yang menginginkan agar aku membuat fic straight**. **Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu padanya, karena dia telah mau menceritakan pengalamannya dalam hal percintaan padaku, hingga aku membuat fic ini berdasarkan cerita yang telah ia ceritakan padaku. tidak semuanya sama, tapi temanya sama kok...

untuk teman-teman readers, selamat membaca...

* * *

**Disclimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Black Ballet Shoes**

By Rei-kun 541

**Pair**: SasuxSaku - SaixSaku

Genre: Angst, Hurt/comfort, n Romance (?)

**Warning**: Ini kisah SasuxSaku yang ga jadi SasuxSaku... AU, OOC (ga yakin sih...) dll

**DLDR**

**

* * *

**

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya… Aku mencintaimu."

"Benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Hn…"

"Kau berbohong…"

(^_541_^)

Sinar matahari senja menerpa bumi, member nuansa jingga pada air danau, langit dan rerumputan, menemani kesedihan lelaki bermata onyx yang berdiri menatap sayatan samar pada batang pohon rindang didepannya di pinggir danau. Keindahan langit senja sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya, ia lebih tertarik pada sayatan samar yang ada di pohon itu. "Sakura love Sasuke" kata itulah yang terlihat. Meski samar, tetapi lelaki yang namanya terpahat di sana mengerti betul artinya. Angan-angan masa lampau memenuhi otaknya saat itu. Suatu masa dimana seorang wanita menyayat pohon itu untuk menuliskan namanya dan nama sang lelaki yang dicintainya tapi kemudian sang lelaki menyayat hatinya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya lelaki bermata onyx itu pada seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk menyayat sebuah pohon di pinggir danau dengan menggunakan sebuah pisau bekas memotong apel.

"Ini… Sasuke," jawab sang gadis itu sambil tersenyum menatap lelaki yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, "Aku sedang menuliskan nama kita disini…" ucap sang gadis penuh rasa gembira.

Gadis itu memang sangat gembira semenjak siang, ketika lelaki yang dicintainya, Sasuke, mau diajak piknik di pinggir danau belakang sekolah dan menghabiskan waktu hingga senja menjelang. Siapa yang tidak gembira, jika menghabiskan waktu bersama sang kekasih di pinggir danau, duduk berdua, menghabiskan roti isi, sirup dan buah-buahan bekal piknik, sambil berbicara banyak hal bersama? Tentu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi kebahagiaan sang kekasih sirna saat itu, ketika Sasuke menyentaknya.

"Hentikan!" katanya sambil beranjak berdiri untuk melihat hasil sayatan sang gadis.

"Yah… sayang sekali. Tulisannya sudah jadi. Aku hanya tinggal menebalkannya saja agar lebih jelas," jawab sang gadis sambil terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Aku bilang, hentikan!" sentak Sasuke lagi kemudian menepis tangan kanan sang gadis hingga pisau yang digunakan untuk menyayat jatuh terlepas dari genggamannya. Kasar.

"Sa-Sasuke… tidak suka?" Tanya sang gadis terbata-bata karena takut.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak suka namaku terpahat seperti itu. Tak bernilai sama sekali. Kau ini… terlalu berlebihan!" kalimatnya membuat mata sang gadis berkaca-kaca.

"Ma-maaf… Ma-maaf, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu…" katanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan berlinang air mata.

"Cih…" Sasuke berdecak kesal, mengingat itu artinya ia harus membereskan barang-barang pikniknya seorang diri.

"Dasar permpuan cengeng…" dia mendengus, mengeluh, tanpa tahu akibat akan datangnya penyesalan. Kehilangan.

(^_541_^)

Gadis itu, Sakura, adalah seorang gadis yang kuat. Dia cepat sekali lupa akan kesedihannya yang telah dibuat Sasuke meskipun itu baru terjadi kemarin. Dia mulai menghampiri Sasuke yang berjalan di koridor sekolah untuk mengikuti kelas pagi. Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasuke, kemudian berucap,

"Sasuke… Suki desu yo…"

Tentu itu membuat sang kekasih tersentak.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara begitu?"

"Habis, tidak bisa ditahan. Aku suka sekali pada Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke… tidak berdegup hatinya ketika bersama denganku." Yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja mendengar itu. Sakura tahu betul isi hati sang kekasih. Selama ini yang paling dekat dengannya adalah Sasuke. Sakura sangat mencintainya dan kedekatan mereka menambah luka di hatinya sendiri.

Sasuke dan Sakura memilih seni tari sebagai jurusan pilihan mereka di Konoha Arts School terutama seni tari ballet. Tidak sengaja memilih jurusan yang sama. Mereka juga sama-sama dimasukkan kedalam kelas khusus karena keahlian mereka dalam menari. Itu menambah kedekatan mereka, tapi semakin dekat, Sakura makin tersiksa. Ya, di satu sisi ia bahagia, karena satu kelas membuatnya sering di pasangkan dengan Sasuke dalam menari, itu tandanya ia akan semakin dekat dengannya. Ketika mereka menari bersama maka Sakura akan berusaha menari seindah mungkin, segemulai mungkin agar kekasihnya, Sasuke, akan berdetak jantung hatinya melihat keindahan tarian Sakura. Tapi seberat apapun Sakura berusaha, dan sesering apapun Sasuke menggenggam jemari tangannya dan merangkul pinggangnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar detak kekaguman dan cinta dari kekasihnya itu. Sakura tersiksa karenanya.

Lain lagi, Lain sekali suasananya jika alunan music pengiring tarian mereka berasal dari dentingan piano yang dimainka seorang gadis bermata lavender dan berambut panjang berwarna hitam. Hinata, seorang siswa jurusan seni music serta sahabat dari Sakura. Ketika dentingan piano Hinata mengalun, maka Sasuke menjelma menjadi seorang Pangeran yang menari dengan gagah dan menawan atau sesosok malaikat dengan sayap hitam yang terbentang indah, menari, membuat seisi kelas seperti surga saja. Semua akan berdecak kagum karena indah tarian Sasuke, dan tentu itu buat Sakura tak dapat bertahan lama berada disana. Ia akan segera berlari keluar kelas dengan berbagai alasan untuk sang guru. Sasuke mencintai orang lain, dia mencintai sahabat Sakura, dan Sakura tahu betul akan itu.

(^_541_^)

"Mengapa kau sangat mengaguminya? Mengapa aku tidak?"

"Tolong mengertilah sedikit perasaanku…"

"Putuskan aku…"

"Tidak, aku ingin bersamamu."

"Tapi, kumohon, jangan lukai perasaanku!"

.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam celananya. Ia menggunakannya untuk menyayat kembali pohon itu, memperjelas kembali namanya dan orang yang sangat mencintainya itu dengan perasaan yang terluka. Sama sakitnya seperti malam itu…

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam latihan glari resik dari sebuah pentas seni besar yang diadakan ole Konoha dalam acara memperingati HUT Konoha yang kesekian. Perayaan yang diadakan di gedung studio besar Konoha itu mengundang berbagai seniman besar dan terkenal untuk memeriahkan acara itu dan Sasuke menerima undangannya. Dan disanalah ia, dalam acara gladi serik, menyempurnakan latihannya untuk memeriahkan acara itubersama Karin, seorang gadis yang ia pilih untuk menjadi pasangannya. Karin? Mengapa Karin? Mengapa tidak Sakura? Ya, karena Sasuke kehilangan Sakura semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu saat pagelaran seni di sekolah mereka pada malam kelulusan Konoha Arts School.

2 tahun tak bertemu, pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa alasan dan kabar berita, cukup buat Sasuke menderita. Ya, Sakura menghilang bagai ditelan bumi, tapi tidak untuk malam itu, Sasuke menemukan sosok yang paling dicarinya selama 2 tahun itu duduk di barisan para pemain biola sebuah orchestra yang mengiringi tariannya dan penampilan-penampilan dari para seniman lain.

Mengapa dia disana? Mengapa ia tak berdiri di atas panggung dan menari? Apakah kesalahan Sasuke sangat besar sehingga ia berusaha untuk melupakannya sampai mengorbankan cita-citanya? 3 tahun menghabiskan waktu di KAS (Konoha Arts School) untuk jadi penari yang terkenal, tapi kenapa malah duduk di tempat yang tidak pernah di jamahnya saat sekolah dulu? Ada apa dengannya? Sasuke butuh jawaban atas semua itu.

"Sa-Sasuke?" nada terkejut dari Sakura ketika Sasuke menghampirinya seusai gladi resik. Sakura masih duduk di sana, di deretan kursi orchestra sedangkan personil yang lain telah lama meninggalkannya. Ia yang memakai dress hitam dan memangku sebuah biola merobek hati Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau berada di sini, Sakura? Mengapa kau tak berdiri di atas panggung?"

"Kau tak perlu bertanya… kau tak perlu tahu tentangku…"

"Aku ingin tahu…"

"Kemudian kau akan mengubah segalanya? Tidak kan, Sasuke?"

"Ap…" belum sempat Sasuke mengutarakan kalimatnya, perhatiannya tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang jalan menghampiri mereka. Mata hitam yang sama, kulit putih yang sama, tinggi yang sama, rambut legam yang sama, hanya saja tubuh Sasuke terlihat lebih kekar disbanding orang yang tersenyum padanya dan berdiri di samping tempat duduk Sakura.

"Wah, Uchiha-san, senang bertemu anda di sini. Saya penggemar berat anda." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan Sasuke meraihnya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Tanpa instrument ciptaan anda, saya bukan apa-apa, Sai-san…"

Mereka saling mengenal? Tentu saja, karena Sai dan Sasuke adalah seniman yang sama-sama terkenal. Sasuke terkenal karena tarian-tariannya yang indah sementara Sai terkenal sebagai musisi dan komponis serta pemilik sebuah orchestra besar.

"Sai-san, bolehkah anda meninggalkan saya dan Sakura-san berdua saja?"

"Saling kenal ya? Tentu saja…" Sai ingin beranjak pergi dari sana tapi tangannya yang ia letakkan di sudur sandaran kursi tempat Sakura duduk segera digapai Sakura. Sakura tak ingin Sai pergi.

"Maaf, Sasuke, tapi aku sudah lelah." Sakura kemudian memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sai.

"Sai… ayo kita pulang…"

"Tapi…" Sai ingin mencegahnya mengingat betapa inginnya Sasuke berbicara berdua saja dengan Sakura, tapi wajah Sakura dan tatapan memohonnya buat Sai luluh dan diam.

"Iya, Sakura, kita pulang…"

Sai mengambil biola dalam pangkuan Sakura, dan memasukkannya kedalam box biola yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Tapi, aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu…"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau…" ucap Sakura datar. Sai menutup box biolanya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan merangkul box biola itu di pangkuannya.

"Ayo, Sai!" ucap Sakura. Sai mengulurkan tangan kirinya melewati punggung Sakura sementara tangan kanannya ia letakkan di bawah lutut Sakura kemudian mengangkat Sakura dari kursinya. Setelah memohon diri untuk pulang pada Sasuke, Sai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. Adegan itu sungguh buat Sasuke shock, apalagi ketika ia melihat Sai mendudukkan Sakura pada sebuah kursi roda di sisi panggung.

Sasuke mengejar Sakura, ia ingin kejelasan atas semua kejadian ganjil itu. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke dan itu spontan membuat Sai berhenti mendorong kursi roda Sakura. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan duduk berlutut di depan Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sasuke sempat memperhatikan Sakuradari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kau ngin tahu mengapa aku tak berdiri di atas panggung untuk menari kan? Ini jawabannya. Sekarang tinggalkan aku, Sasuke!"

"Tidak! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, Sakura? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tak ingin melihat Sasuke yang sangat ingin tahu itu.

"Ayo, Sakura, jawab aku!" kini dengan sedikit remasan pada bahu Sakura.

"…" Sakura masih tetap diam.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menyentakknya. Ia sungguh ingin penjelasan.

"Ayo, Sakura, mengapa kau seperti ini? Jawab aku!"

"Maaf, Sasuke-san tapi tolong-"

"Diam kau! Aku tak berbicara padamu!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sai saat itu. Ia tak bisa melihat Sakura di tekan lebih lama lagi.

"dengarkan saya dulu! Sakura-san tak ingin mengatakannya karena pelakunya ada di sini. Aku… akulah yang menabraknya dan membuatnya seperti ini."

"Oh… Jadi kau!" Sasuke hilang akal. Ia segera berdiri menghampiri Sai, menarikknya kemudian meninju pipi Sai dengan sangat keras, membuat Sai kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Sementara Sakura tersentak kaget melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke terhadap Sai.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sakura, tapi nihil. Sasuke tak berhenti. Ia kembali memukul pipi Sai hingga cairan merah segar terlihat keluar dari sudut bibirnya, sangat kontras sengan warna kulitnya yang putih itu.

"Brengsek! Tiak tahukah kau betapa pentingnya sepasang kaki bagi seorang penari?" tanyanya sambil menarik kerah jas yang dipakai Sai. Sai hanya bisa diam. Ia memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Ia mengerti perasaan Sasuke.

"Akan kuhancurkan tanganmu! Agar kau tahu rasa sakitnya…" sasuke pasti telah mematahkan kedua tangan Sai saat itu jika Sakura tak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke membeku tubuhnya.

"Jangan, sasuke!" teriak Sakura keras. "Bukan dia pelakunya, tapi kau!" detak jantung Sasuke menderu mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"A-Aku…"

"Ya, kau yangmenyebabkan aku seperti ini…"

(^_541_^)

Sakura dibuat buta. Berlari keluar aula sekolah tempat diadakannya pesta besar kelulusan dengan perasaan kalut. 5 gelas wine rasanya tak cukup pengaruhnya untuk membuat Sakura berhenti mengingat kejadian itu. Hatinya hancur.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu…" Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata dan membenamnya dalam pelukan Sang Uchiha.

"Kumohon, jadilah kekasihku…"

Tidak! Tidak! Sakura denial. Tidak terima akan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di belakangnya bersama sahabatnya sendiri. Air matanya tumpah dan ia terus berlari.

"ternyata memang hanya aku… hanya aku yang mencintainya. Ini… cintaku akan selamanya bertepuk sebelah tangan…" Sakura terus berlari, tak peduli dengan sepatu ballet yang masih ia gunakan. Tidak peduli ia menabrak beberapa orang di jalan, dan ingatan akan kebersamaannya dengan sasuke menambah luka hati. Menyadarkannya bahwa memang hanya dia yang mencintai.

"Sasuke… lihat gaunku malam ini, indah tidak? Aku terlihat anggun tidak?"

"Sasuke… tarianku indah tidak? Aku menari untukmu lho?"

"Sasuke… Suki desu yo…"

"Sasuke, I love u…"

"Sasuke… Cium aku!"

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…"

BRRAAKK…

Sakura tak peduli, yang ada di otaknya hanya Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak peduli ketika sebuah mobil melesat cepat didepannya, menabrak kakinya, membutnya terpenanting hingga kepalanya membentur kaca mobil.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya kata "ya","Tidak","terima hasih", dan ciuman penuh nafsu hanya jika melihat Hinata bercumbu dengan orang lain.

"Ya, benar, hanya aku… Sasuke tak pernah membalasnya…"

Sakura menutup matanya, meninggalkan seorang lelaki bermata onyx di dalam mobil dengan nafas yang menderu, cepat, secepat berlalunya kejadian itu.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"…"

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto."

(^_541_^)

Sasuke jatuh berlutut di depan pohon itu. Air matanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia menangis penuh rasa penyesalan. Cintanya telah pergi – oh bukan, tapi orang yang sangat mencintainya telah pergi. Meninggalkannya tanpa sempat ia balas. Hanya sayatan nama di pohon itulah yang menjadi kenangan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura… aku hancurkan cintamu, aku hancurkan hidupmu… maafkan aku, maaf… aku bodoh sekali!" ia menangis, menyesal, tapi tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, rasa bersalah akan tertambat selamanya.

(^_541_^)

"Mengapa sepatu balletnya di bakar?"

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi, percuma kalau di simpan…"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…" ucap Sai sambil duduk di hadapan Sakura. Ia menatap lekat mata Sakura yang memantulkan sinar keemasan api di depannya.

"Aku hancurkan hidupmu, aku hancurkan cita-citamu…"

"Sssttt…" Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sai.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, karena aku telah menemukan hidupku yang baru…"

"Dimana?"

"Hidupku ada disini…" katanya sambil menepuk box biola yang ada di dalam rangkulannya, "dan disini…" kemudian tangannya berpindah diletakkan di dada Sai yang bidang.

Sai tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura dan meraih tangan Sakura yang melekat di dadanya, menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura…"

"Aku juga mencintaiu, Sai…" ucapnya pada seorang laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya, seorang lelaki bermata onyx yang sama seperti orang yang pernah dicintainya dulu…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Mencintailah orang yang mencintaimu, bukan orang yang kau cintai…** mungkin pepatah ini merangkum semua yang ada di dalam fic ini. Btw, Readers setuju tidak dengan pepatah di atas?

Aku sangat berterima kasih karena telah mau membaca fic ku ini. Hah… aku sebenarnya menginginkan peningkatan, tapi sepertinya fic yang aku buat tetap tidak berubah, begitu-begitu aja. Bantu aku donk readers, untuk mencari tahu bagian mana yang kurang dan apa yang harus aku perbaiki...

Mohon **review-**nya ya teman-teman readers, n bisa beri sedikit pendapat kalian tentang pepatah di atas?

See u in The next Story… bye…


End file.
